old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160707214947
Motivation Spaß und Motivation sind unterschiedliche Dinge... Ich bin meistens mit der gegenwärtigen Situation zufrieden, weswegen ich auch Spaß habe... aber ich muss dafür doch nicht zwangsläufig motiviert sein ^^ Spitznamen Wie weit müssten die anderen Krissis abweichen? Bei Molekülen liegen die Elektronen ja auch nich alle immer am gleichen Ort... XD Tja... da haben bei mir schon einige Kühe, Schweine usw. nicht überlebt XD Anime Ich level ja jedes Jahr einmal hoch, aber iwie funktioniert dieses Spiel nicht so wie andere RPGs... ich weiß gar nicht wv Stamina ich hab... und mein Mana scheint auch andauernd leer zu sein... ._. Das Mädchen selbst ist auch absichtlich so gezeichnet... das hat nen anderen Grund... und ich meinte auch die Hintergründe XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5h8G936W-w Hier das OP von Teekyuu 2 :D Da ist ja meine Motivation wieder XD Alternativgeschichte Ich hab ja nichts dagegen wenn jemand adoptieren will, ich selbst will aber meine Gene weitergeben ^^ Außerdem gibt es beim Adoptieren halt auch Probleme wegen der Psyche des Kindes... nicht weil es adoptiert wurde, aber trotzdem fragt es sich, warum es weggegeben wurde, kann in nem Streit mal leicht sagen "du bist nicht mein/-e Vater/Mutter", was ja auch verletzt... Außerdem kommt dann die Frage auf, ob man das dem Kind überhaupt sagt, und was passiert wenn es das rausfindet? O.O Naja... ich seh's wie beim Maturaball: Aufwand und Ergebnis Nur beim Maturaball war es definitiv zu viel Aufwand für ein zu kleines Ergebnis... ._. Beim Kind wäre die Schwangerschaft vllt nicht so leicht und das kriegen, aber ich finde das Kind als Ergebnis macht das alles weg :D Alkohol Beim Maturaball hat den eine Freundin mit einem anderen Eisbär-Kindersekt gemischt... das war zu viel... den Rest des Abends hat sie nur noch auf jede Frage mit "PARTY!!" geantwortet... XD öhm... das mit dem Zusammenpassen kommt sowohl aus der westl. als auch der chinesischen Astrologie... und ich glaube du meinst das westl. da im chinesischem Horoskop die Sternzeichen anders heißen (Affe, Drache, Hund, etc) XD Also mein Papa ist Löwe... und ehrlich gesagt ist er sicher keine der "schädlichsten" Personen der Welt... ._. Ich bin ein Fisch \(*0*)/ Einfach schwimmen, einfach schwimmen, einfach schwimmen, schwimmen schwimmen... :D Zum "dikatorisch ...": Ja klar ist es dann mein Pech, aber immerhin hab ich's versucht und kann draus lernen ^^ Ja mir ist klar, dass es schlimme Schwiegereltern gibt, aber ich bin in dem Fall ja nich abhängig von denen... und solang meine Freundin/Frau zu mir hält is es mir eig. egal... ich kann sie ja tolerieren und werd sicher versuchen freundlich zu sein, aber wenn sie mich komplett runtermachen sind sie mir auch egal... Wieso wählerisch... das sind alles vernünftige Ansprüche :D Ich hatte nur kurz vor der Stellung Schlafprobleme... sonst schlaf ich generell innerhalb von 5 Minuten... wenn ich nicht Musik höre... ich kann iwie nich während dem Fernsehen oder beim Musik hören einschlafen (beim Musik hören zumindest selten) XD Meine Mama versteht das mit Animes auch nicht... und bei Love Live fängt sie selbst immer an quietschend zu singen, um sie nachzuahmen... Die Sprache ist ihr egal, da sie ja auch nicht unbedingt Englisch kann XD Pink Floyd soll nicht bekannt sein? O.O Die kennt hier jeder... v.a. meine Mama, da sie am leibsten AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Scorpions, Kiss, Metallica usw. hört... ist ihre Generation... sie geht ja auch immer wenn es geht auf Konzerte von denen :D während ich eher bei den 90ern und J-Pop bin... dafür hab ich ne Cousine, die auch gerne Animes schaut und zumindest K-Pop hört... :D Also ich weiß bei ziemlich vielen in der Familie was sie mögen... ich bin sowas wie die 3. Person, die alle vom Hintergrund aus beobachtet O.O "Even though I am Hylia reborn, I am still my father's daughter, and your friend. I'm still your Zelda... So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?" - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) liebe diesen Teil einfach... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23hJeaLotEw Die Hymne der Göttin! Die Göttin heißt Hylia... und ich finde es als Main Theme von Skyward Sword einfach genial! Nunja... ich hab mir gedacht, dass das Lied was mit dem Zitat zu tun haben sollte... ansonsten mit dem Charakter, der es sagt und wenn nicht das, dann halt nur mit dem Spiel XD